Family
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: "Hey mommy?" Tony asked, staring up. "Mmhm?" Jenny answered, cleaning up the china. "Sometimes, you really get on my nurbs."  A series of the Gibbs's funny/family experiences.
1. Nerbs

**Dont own anything.**

**Parents: Jenny and Gibbs**

**Oldest: Tony 15**

**Oldest2: Ziva 14 (Adopted)**

**Middle: Jimmy 13  
**

**Middle2:Kate 12  
**

**Middle3: Tim 10**

**Youngest: Nicky 7  
**

**Youngest2: Abby 5**

**AND GRANDPA DUCKY!**

**_TONY: AGE 2_**

"TONY GIBBS!" Jenny yelled, trying to take a china glass away from him.

"NO MOMMY!" Little Tony yelled, dropping the china glass and stomping on it.

Jenny gasped and grabbed Tony, putting him in the corner. A single piece of paper hanging above him, it saying 'Naughty chair'

Jethro walked into the room.

"What did Tony do now?" He asked, looking at his son drawing circles in the air, his tongue hanging out.

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked over at the china.

"Ah, he made you mad." Gibbs laughed.

"JETHRO! HE BROKE THE CHINA!" Jenny yelled.

Gibbs laughed.

"Hey mommy?" Tony asked, staring up.

"Mmhm?" Jenny answered, cleaning up the china.

"Sometimes, you really get on my nurbs." **(nerves)** Tony said, looking her straight in the eye.

Gibbs burst out laughing.

That feeling was mutual.

**THIS REALLY HAPPENED TO LAUREN HOLLY! Lol! Well, I'm not sure about the whole china thing, or anything like that, but she said her child said "Sometimes, you really get on my nerbs." (WHICH HER CHILD OWNS THE LINE!)**


	2. Shut Up!

**Dont own anything.**

**Parents: Jenny and Gibbs**

**Oldest: Tony 15**

**Oldest2: Ziva 14 (Adopted)**

**Middle: Jimmy 13  
**

**Middle2:Kate 12  
**

**Middle3: Tim 10**

**Youngest: Nicky 7  
**

**Youngest2: Abby 5**

**AND GRANDPA DUCKY!**

The monitor blinked and little voices faintly came on at 4 in the morning.

"Shut up Tony!" A voice, belonging to 12-year-old Caitlin Gibbs shushed.

"In the town where I was born,  
Lived a man who sailed to sea,  
And he told us of his life,  
In the land of submarines,

So we sailed on to the sun,  
Till we found the sea green,  
And we lived beneath the waves,  
In our yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,  
yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in yellow submarine,  
yellow submarine, yellow submarine." The voice of Abby Gibbs screamed.

Jenny rolled over in her bed, grabbing the monitor and holding it up to her ear, entertained.

"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE!" Nicky screamed along with it.

"Guuuuyyyysss! I WANNA GO TO BED!" Tim cried. Literally, cried.

"Come on Tim! Do not be a cry birdy." Ziva whispered.

"Cry baby Zee." Tony smiled.

"Guys! Can we go back to sleep?" Jimmy whispered.

You could hear a thump and a screech and lots more of 'Yellow Submarine' from Abby and Nicky.

"Nicky!" Jimmy yelled.

"I DONT WANNA GO TO SLEEP!" Nicky yelled.

You could hear Tim sniffling and crying in the background.

Jenny crawled out of bed, running up the stairs.

"QUICK! MUM IS COMING!" Ziva and Kate yelled.

You could hear squeaks and foot paddles as they ran to their beds.

Jenny stepped into the bedroom, looking to see everyone but Kate awake.

"What are you doing up?" Jenny asked, sitting on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep. I was just about to put this book away and go to sleep." Kate replied, pushing the book under the bed.

"Oh. Okay. Go to bed. Night." Jenny whispered, standing at the door.

"By the way, you all grounded from any phone for 3 days." Jenny said, closing the door while hearing their groans.

**I made a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything.**


	3. Teddys

**Dont own anything.**

**Parents: Jenny and Gibbs**

**Oldest: Tony 15**

**Oldest2: Ziva 14 (Adopted)**

**Middle: Jimmy 13  
**

**Middle2:Kate 12  
**

**Middle3: Tim 10**

**Youngest: Nicky 7  
**

**Youngest2: Abby 5**

**AND GRANDPA DUCKY!**

**

* * *

**

**IN THIS STORY**

**Tony 8**

**Jimmy 6**

**Kate 5**

**Tim 3**

**Ziva 7  
**

**Nicky 0**

**

* * *

**"Goodnight Kate." Jenny whispered, tucking her daughter in.

Kate whispered 'Good night' and clutched a teddy bear to her chest.

* * *

Tony and Kate were playing in the living room.

Kate was clutching a little teddy bear to her chest and watching _Spongebob Squarepants_ with her older brother.

Tony and Kate were sharing a drink of water, both thinking about how lucky they were. The middle child was doing homework, but neither had any homework.

Patrick and Spongebob were buying trading cards. Spongebob jumped in front of mud to save the trading card.

Tony laughed. "That's so stupid!"

"NUH UH!" Kate yelled.

Ziva shook her head, watching her new siblings fight.

"YEAH HUH!" Tony yelled.

Kate stood up and stomped her foot.

"Oh! I'm SO scared!" Tony acted.

Kate picked up the water and poured it on Tony's head, leaving him dripping wet.

Tony clenched his fists. "KATE! I'M GONNA BEAT THE..." he stops and thinks, and looks to see Jenny watching him.

"TEDDYS OUT OF YOU!" Tony yelled.

"Nuh uh." Kate states calmly. "There is crap in me. You are gonna beat the crap out of me." Kate states calmly again.

Jenny can't hold it and laughs.

"NO Mommy! There is ONLY crap in me! Teddy is right here!" Kate yelled, holding up her teddy bear.

Jenny shook her head, _They teach me something new everyday _She thinks.

**I made a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything.**


	4. bhcjbcj

**Dont own anything.**

**Parents: Jenny and Gibbs**

**Oldest: Tony 15**

**Oldest2: Ziva 14 (Adopted when 6)**

**Middle: Jimmy 13  
**

**Middle2:Kate 12  
**

**Middle3: Tim 10**

**Youngest: Nicky 7  
**

**Youngest2: Abby 5**

**AND GRANDPA DUCKY!**

**

* * *

**

**IN THIS STORY**

**Tony 10  
**

**Ziva 9**

**Jimmy 8  
**

**Kate 7  
**

**Tim 5**

**Nicky 2**

**Abby 0  
**

**

* * *

**

**_FOR CRYSTAL (Cote De Pablo-babyred1995)- This has came up into our conversations a lot!_**

Ziva clicked a little box and started typing.

"Hey Zee-vah! Whatcha doin?" Tony asked, coming into the room.

Ziva ignored him and kept typing.

"Who are you typing to?" He asked again.

"A friend at school." Was Ziva's quick reply.

Tony pushed the chair Ziva was sitting on over a little and started typing random things.

_Ziva Gibbs: _

_Crystal Summers: What?_

_Ziva Gibbs: dferde3t8ebgfgrgu8bsrgo_

_Crystal Summers: I don't understand_

_Ziva Gibbs: I,fkdgndd/mddm sorery ! NTnoynony hkeeepps ssstrhtryjpfigningfd gdd RFRFAAANNDOOOMMM thggighigiiinnngs! _

_Crystal Summers: ZIVA_

_Ziva Gibbs: Im sorry! Tony._

_Crystal Summers: Ah_

Ziva looked down to see Tony crawling away.

* * *

"I am sorry Tony." Ziva said, looking at Tony's broken leg.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Grandpa Ducky." Tony thanked, limping over to a photo.

"Who is the girl in this photo?" Jimmy asked, holding up a photo that Tony was looking at.

"That's me." Ducky said, looking at the photo.

"Oh." Jimmy said, running out with everyone else, trying to escape the awkward moment.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	5. Texas

**Dont own anything.**

**Parents: Jenny and Gibbs**

**Oldest: Tony 15**

**Oldest2: Ziva 14 (Adopted when 6)**

**Middle: Jimmy 13  
**

**Middle2:Kate 12  
**

**Middle3: Tim 10**

**Youngest: Nicky 7  
**

**Youngest2: Abby 5**

**AND GRANDPA DUCKY!**

**

* * *

**

**IN THIS STORY**

**Tony 4  
**

**Ziva  
**

**Jimmy 2  
**

**Kate 1  
**

**Tim  
**

**Nicky  
**

**Abby  
**

**

* * *

**

The Gibbs's were in Texas for a family wedding.

Jenny groaned as she missed the turn.

"Hey guys! Help your mom look for signs!" Gibbs laughed.

"I can help her because I'm a genius!"Tony smiled.

"Yes you are! Your a very smart boy!" Cynthia smiled.

"I don't know that many letters. Well, I do know the ones in Tony. But I can't read. I can count to 88, well, Not every single one. But I count to 20 For sure. There are two kinds of letters. I think. I don't know how to drive, but I will learn to And I still know I am the smartest guy in Texas!" Tony smiled.

_I'm glad we are in the car_ Jenny and Jethro thought.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!) I KNOW! SO SHORT! SORY!  
**


	6. The Best Day

**Dont own anything.**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Age: 28**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Age: 29**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 12**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 9**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Time/McGee**

**Age: 7**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 4**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 2**

**Family: Daughter

* * *

A little different. It's not a humor, but a family. A little humor though!**

Kate looked out the window, watching the dark trees pass them by as they headed to East Woods Elementary.

She hummed along to the voice in her head, the one that was playing the song she was going to sing.

The Best Day By Taylor Swift. She was a little nervous. It was her first talent show.

She smiled a little. She hoped to win. It was more like a talent contest.

She walked into the school, watching her parents wish her good luck and walk to the gym.

Nicky stayed behind and whispered, "Good luck Katie Kat." before running off.

Kate took a deep breathe and walked to her classroom.

Mrs. Ashley welcomed her into the classroom.

Tons of kids filled the classroom, and in fancy clothes.

Kate smiled, looking at her own clothing. A fancy new dress.

She smiled, glad that she fit in.

She wore a black dress that had diamonds at the top and on the straps, and also on the bottom.

She looked over at her friend, Rosalie, Rose, Reid, who was wearing a layered white dress that was tank-top like.

The two talked until they had to go up. Kate started to get nervous.

"Next up is Caitlin Gibbs!" Cynthia, the host of the talent show, announced.

Kate walked up silently, looking for her parents, and rolling her eyes when Tony stood up and yelled "KATIE BEAR!"

She smiled. "This song is called The Best Day by Taylor Swift. I picked this song because I love my family, my brothers, sisters, uncle, and mom and dad. I have shared so many memories with them."

Kate took a deep breath and started.

_"I'm five years old_  
_It's getting cold_  
_I've got_  
_A big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_  
_And look up smiling at you_  
_And run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_  
_And the tractor rides_  
_Look now - the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep_  
_The whole way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know that you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know that I had the best day_  
_With you today"_

She looks at her parents. She decided to keep it a secret on what she was singing.

She smiled wider.

_"I'm thirteen now_  
_And don't know how my friends_  
_Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And you drive and drive_  
_Until we've found a town_  
_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_  
_Until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_  
_Now at school_  
_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day_  
_With you today"_

She looks to see her parents with tear-stained cheeks and smiling parents.

Nicky is smiling. She jumps up and waves, silently singing the song in her head.

_"I have an excellent father_  
_His strength is making me stronger_  
_God smiles on my little brother_  
_Inside and out_  
_He's better than nothing_

_I grew up in a pretty house_  
_And I had space to run_  
_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_  
_I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_  
_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_  
_And the seven dwarfs_  
_Daddy's smart_  
_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world"_

She looks at her mom and dad. The people who does so much for her.

_"Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_And you were on my side_  
_Even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_  
_So I'm taking this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day_  
_With you today"_  
She finished watching the many parents clap and her own parents smile.

"YOU GO KATIE KAT!" Tony yelled, silently laughing his head off.

Kate rolled her eyes and bowed, smiling like a cheshire cat.

She walked backstage, thinking about the future.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs hugged Kate as she walked into the sea of people.

Kate smiled.

"You walked an extra minute." Ziva added.

"Mile Zee-vah." Tony laughed.

Ziva rolled her eyes and hugged her younger sister.

"My point is, you done good." Ziva smiled.

Kate thanked her before going back up to the stage.

"The winner is.." Cynthia smiled.

"CAITLIN GIBBS!" Kate was shocked, but went up and got the small trophy.

* * *

"You done good for a midget." Tony smiled.

"Shut-up." Kate mumbled.

"No thanks munchkin." Tony laughed.

Kate unbuckled her seat belt and attacked Tony.

"AHH! GET THIS MUNCHKIN OFF OF ME!" Tony teased.

Gibbs pulled Kate off of Tony. Jenny rolled her eyes.

_There goes the quiet afternoon._She thought.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	7. Determaned

**Dont own anything.**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Age: 28**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Age: 29**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee**

**Age:6  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 4  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Time/McGee**

**Age: 2  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: NOT BORN  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: NOT BORN  
**

**Family: Daughter

* * *

**

**Okay, a family thing a little. A game of tag. This is the scene when Ziva comes in!**

"NO FAIR!" Jimmy screamed, trying to tag Tony.

"Hey guys?" Kate's voice came from behind Tony.

"Yes Katie?" Tony smiled.

"Who is that?" Kate said, rolling her eyes at the Katie part.

A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes got out of their father's car.

"America?" The little girl asked.

"Yep." Gibbs said, taking her over to the rest of the kids.

"Hmmm.." The little girl said.

"Tony?" The little girl pointed to Tony, who had a goofy smile.

"Hmm, Jimmy?" The girl then pointed to Jimmy.

"Kate." The girl said. Kate nodded.

"And Tim must be with..." The girl didn't know what to say anymore.

"Your mom. Yes." Gibbs finished.

Jimmy, Kate, and Tony gave Gibbs a confused look.

"Guys, this is your new sister, Ziva." Gibbs answered, watching their shocked expressions.

Tony smiled and slapped Ziva on the back. "Welcome to the family Zee-vah."

"Hi Ziva!" Kate waved.

Jimmy just waved hi before tagging Tony.

"We're playing tag. You have to touch someone, like on the leg or arm, and then whoever you tagged, has to tag someone else, and you try not to get tagged. Tony has never been tagged." Kate explained.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked.

"Jimmy."

Ziva smiled and walked over to Jimmy, jogging. Jimmy tagged Ziva, smiling that he wasn't it.

Ziva smiled and raced after Tony. Tony looked back and saw Ziva.

"Oh..." "TONY!"

"Crap."

Ziva speed up, determined to 'tag' Tony.

Ziva turned, surprising Tony.

"Dang it." Tony gasped when Ziva 'tagged' Tony.

Ziva smiled and sat down next to a pouting Tony.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	8. Up to Down

"I**Dont own anything.**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 16  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee**

**Age:15  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 14  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 13  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Time/McGee**

**Age: 12  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Daughter

* * *

**

"ANYONE WITH THE LAST NAME OF GIBBS,GET IN HERE!" Nicky yelled.

"What?" The all replied, walking up to Nicky's laptop.

"Take a random quiz! I took a quiz called What Type Of Room Should You Have and I got Tropical." Nicky yelled.

Each person rolled their eyes.

"Mummy first." Nicky declared.

QUIZ RESULT.

"What Color Is Your Personality, Blue." Jenny said, getting up and going to fix dinner.

Ziva took a quiz next. "What Kind Of Girl Are You? Total Tomboy." Ziva declared, going to help Jenny.

Tony took the next turn. Tony's grin faded.

"How Smart Are You, 10%." Tony growled.

Nicky and Kate laughed, both thinking how true they thought that was.

"Okay, Ill take the same test." Kate smiled.

Kate smiled. "100%." She laughed.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Tony yelled, looking at the blood red 100% on the screen.

"I am smarted than you Tony." Kate smiled, running up stairs.

Nicky laughed at the look on Tony's face before following her.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	9. Cenemeters of snow

"I**Dont own anything.**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Time/McGee**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Daughter

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, I know I could have honestly done better on the last one. I am kinda running out of ideas but thanks to Mrs. Derek Morgan 1995, I am starting to get over my writer's block.**

**As McGee has said...I DONT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I just...ran out of ideas.**

"But MOM!" Tony whined. 

"What?" Jenny whined back, already tired of everyone's whining.

"There is 30 inches of snow!" Tony pointed to a long patch of snow.

"Hey Tony?" Nicky smiled. She was in 2nd grade now. She was already skipping grades.

"What?"

Nicky took the tape measure thing and turned it straight up and down.

"That is how you measure snow." She smiled before running to catch up with her bus.

Tony groaned and ran, knowing her lost.

When the bus started, Nicky jumped seats when the bus driver wasn't looking.

"How many centimeters?" She laughed, re-doing her blonde and red pony tail.

"2." Tony whined.

Nicky laughed.

"2 centimeters isn't going to get you out of school." Nicky smiled, returning to the back.

Tony groaned and leaned back in his seat.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	10. My Heart Stopped

"I**Dont own anything.**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Time/McGee**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: Daughter

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, I know I could have honestly done better on the last one. I am kinda running out of ideas but thanks to Mrs. Derek Morgan 1995, I am starting to get over my writer's block.**

**As McGee has said...I DONT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I just...ran out of ideas.**

Nicky stood at the end of the pool, smiling.

"Gee!" She yelled, smiling and diving in, before swimming to the other side of the water easily.

"What?" McGee looked up from his book.

"Swim."

McGee's heart stopped.

He didn't know HOW to swim, at-least not like his younger sister,Nicky, who was learning, but was pretty good, or older brother,Tony, or even his older sisters, Kate and Ziva, who were all excellent swimmers. Abby was learning too, but she was better than him.

Abby sat next to the pool, muttering something about not being able to solve a rubix cube.

"GEE! SWIM!" Nicky yelled, laughing when she was attacked from under.

Jenny smiled, watching as her second youngest laughed under her attack.

"Tim, why don't you get in?" Jenny asked, trying to stay standing as her 10 year old attacked her with water.

"I dunno. I don't really like swimming." McGee lied.

"Are you af..." Nicky started but didn't get to finish, as she gasped for air as she was pulled under by her father.

A few seconds later Nicky appeared back and held on to her mother for dear life. Jenny glared at Gibbs before focusing on keeping her daughter above water.

"I HATE WHEN I RUN OUT OF ENERGY!" Nicky gasped.

Jenny sighed and walked over to the edge of the pool.

Nicky gasped and grabbed anything around her as she almost went under again.

Ziva dived in, cutting through the water, catching her before she went completely under.

Ziva fake-glared.

"You need to get out." She told her.

Nicky nodded, lightly swimming over to her mom and sitting on the edge.

"Thanks Iva **(E-va)**" Nicky smiled, but then turned back to McGee.

"But Gee, you never went deeper in the pool then your height."

"Well, McGee is afraid of water." Tony smiled, coming out of the house.

Nicky gasped before smiling and jumping back in.

Kate had also seen the close drowning incident and wondered outside to the pool.

"You done?" She asked.

Nicky rolled her eyes before holding on to the edge and pointing at it.

"Gee can't swim!" Nicky sang, soon enough Tony joined in.

"SO!" McGee whined.

Nicky, Tony, and Kate gasped, each smiling.

Ziva rolled her eyes at her siblings.

"I could teach you." Ziva told him.

* * *

Ducky had came over.

"I remember a time when..." Ducky tried as he came to the pool.

Kate, Nicky, and Abby screamed and ran up to their grandpa, who they didn't see much.

* * *

Kate and Tony were arguing, which got Tony dunked underwater.

"Dude! Boys are not better then Girls!" Kate screamed.

"Ye..." Tony tried before water filled his lungs and he was dunked underwater.

A few seconds later Kate thought Tony should breathe.

Tony coughed a few times before the water spit out of his lungs.

He glared.

* * *

Nicky was with her mom in the shallow end, Nicky tired, and slipping in and out.

Nicky leaned against her mom to keep her from falling into the water, her eyes opening and closing.

Jenny looked at her almost asleep daughter before shaking her a little.

"No!" Nicky groaned.

Jenny raised her eyebrow.

"Nicole Shepard Gibbs."

"NO MUMMY!" Nicky tried yelling.

Jenny rolled her eyes, her daughter's red and brown hair was hanging in pieces, and soon it was going to dry.

"When did you hair grow out?" Jenny asked, trying to keep her awake. Nicky had dyed her hair blonde and red a year ago for her birthday, she liked her natural brown and red hair better.

"Couple *yawn* weeks." Nicky mumbled before slipping asleep.

* * *

Gibbs was watching as Jenny got Nicky out of the pool.

Jenny lifted Nicky up before walked out of the pool.

"Do you wanna say Good Night to daddy?" She asked.

Gibbs got up from his chair. "Night." She whispered, trying to keep her eyes open.

Gibbs smiled.

"WHAT IS YOUR EYE COLOR?" He yelled, again, another way to keep her up.

"Green!" She whispered, barely conscious.

"HAIR COLOR!"

"Brown with red, orange, and all mom's hair color highlights."

"Daddy?" Nicky mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Please just shut up."

Jenny raised her eyebrow again.

"She's your kid!" Gibbs defended.

"MmHm."

* * *

Jimmy was another victim of Ducky's long, long, LONG, stories.

"I remember when I was just a lad..."

* * *

Abby, Ziva, and McGee were all swimming.

"This is a doggy paddle." Ziva explained, showing them.

Abby tried it and mastered it, while McGee...Let's just say he needs practice.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	11. The Nightmare Cycle

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

Nicky stayed under her blanket as it was only 4:50 A.M.

She rolled her over a couple times, a nightmare stuck in her memory.

Nicky woke up, silently sneaking over to the monitor.

She silently unplugged it before disabling it.

She smiled, she didn't like anyone knowing about her emotions, she got that from both her parents.

She climbed down her bunk-bed ladder and woke Ziva up.

"Iva! (E-va) Wake up!" She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hmm?" Ziva moaned, rolling over.

"I had a nightmare!" Nicky whispered, her voice cutting on and off.

Ziva scooted over and smiled lightly when Nicky climbed in, knowing it made her feel better to not be alone.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Mum was trying to save dad and you and Tone were older and protecting mummy and she ordered you away and you found her dead in a diner." Nicky whispered.

"Nicky, that won't happen." Ziva said.

Nicky nodded before falling asleep. She trusted her older sister.

* * *

Jenny walked into the room to tell everyone breakfast was ready.

She found Tony on the floor, snoring. She was glad he had the bottom bunk.

Ziva and Nicky were sleeping, _Another Nightmare_ She thought. She seemed to shift through everyone.

The cycle went from Jenny to Gibbs to Kate to McGee to Tony to Jimmy to Abby to Ziva. She has a nightmare about once a week.

Abby was hanging up-side down, her pigtails in knots.

McGee was an inch away from falling head first into the floor, and Jimmy was tangled in the blankets, no way to get out.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the scene. She knew Nicky picked that up from her and Jethro, Nicky doesn't show her feelings.

Jenny sighed, before waking them up.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	12. Braiding DNA

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6, was 5th out of 7th child in house.**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

Abby smiled before sitting down beside her mother.

"Hi mommy!" She smiled.

Jenny smiled.

"Hi."

Abby looked up. "Can I braid your hair?" She asked.

Jenny's hair was down to her neck, just long enough to braid and Abby seemed to love braiding hair.

Jenny leaned back and sighed.

She wasn't going to win.

She undid her ponytail with Nicky had put up and untangled it.

Abby smiled before getting to work.

Soon enough Abby had finished.

Jenny felt a sharp pain before Abby jumped down from the couch, holding a single strand of her hair.

"DNA!" Abby yelled running to her room, most likely setting up her DNA set.

Gibbs came into the room.

Jenny shook her head, "One of these days she is going to become a forensic scientist."

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	13. Wrong Side

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

Abby laughed as Nicky and Kate argued. Nicky had taken Kate's eyeliner and wrote with it. **(NOT A GOOD IDEA TO DO TO AN OLDER SISTER!)**

Jenny walked into the room and told Kate and Nicky to stop arguing she would buy Nicky new colored pens and Kate new eye-liner.

Abby watched the show as she picked up her glass of water.

Worse part is...

She picked it up the wrong way, right as Nicky sat down beside her.

Water spilled everywhere, most of it on Nicky, the rest on Abby or the table.

Nicky pushed her chair back and her hands turned into fists. She glared at Abby before running up the steps.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Mommy? Is Nicky mad at me?" Abby asked.

Jenny sighed. "No. You know how she is, she was wearing her favorite PJs, the ones that you got her last year." Jenny smiled and fixed one of Abby's loose pigtails.

Abby nodded and laughed when Nicky came down in wet PJs.

"I am not changing!" Nicky declared, plopping down on a chair.

Jenny looked at Abby.

Jenny pointed to the cup.

"You drink out of the other side."

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	14. Therapy Gone Wrong

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

"NO!" Jenny screamed, launching a high heel at the door. Gibbs stepped aside as soon as the door opened. Nicky and Ziva ducked.

"Mummy." Nicky went up to her mom and dragged her over to her bed. "Sit." Nicky demanded. Jenny sat.

Nicky pointed to the bed and Gibbs sat down beside Jenny.

Ziva stepped forward.

"We heard you arguing and Nicky said to come up here with her encase you loose your temper." Ziva explained.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I think you guys have serious problems. I think you need therapy." Nicky declared.

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

Jethro coughed.

"No!" He yelled.

Nicky swept her brown and red hair to one side and sighed. She put all her weight to one side and made wide, innocent eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"But Daddy!" She cried, she was armed with a blue teddybear and light blue PJs with penguins on them. She decided to let go of her teddybear to make it a bit cuter.

"Daddy!" Nicky cried again.

Gibbs sighed before nodding.

Nicky screamed and clapped before running out of the room.

"She is going to be an actress one day." Jenny sighed and leaned back.

"And the death of us."

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs came home arguing and complaining everyday for a week.

Nicky sighed and got up, knowing her parents, one of them is going to shoot the other before long.

Nicky walked in their room, phone in hand.

"Hey Crystal? I'd like to cancel Jennifer and Jethro Gibbs's appointments." Nicky sighed.

"Is there a problem Miss. Gibbs?"

"Yeah, they are about to shoot one another." Nicky laughed.

"Okay then."

Nicky hung up and stepped into her parents room.

"Your appointments are canceled." Nicky declared.

She was never going to do that again.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	15. If Not Faster

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs sped down the road, 20 miles ahead of what he was supposed to be.

"SLOW DOWN!" Jenny whisper/yelled.

* * *

Gibbs pulled to the side of the road, a bad expression on his face.

"Told ya!" Rang out in the car.

* * *

**_Bob the Police Officer POV_**

I walked up to a car that had been speeding. I didn't know a lot, but just to warn them and give them a ticket.

I walked to the window.

A little girl rolled her window down.

"Mr. Police Officer?" She asked.

I looked at the girl. She was probably 8, maybe turning 9 soon.

"Why are you giving daddy a speeding ticket if you went the same speed, if not faster?" She questioned.

Umm, Oh crap, I forget.

Another girl, probably 6, laughed before rambling on about the history of police and the rules and blah blah blah until, I think her brother, probably 11, leaned up front and put a hand over her mouth.

"I'll give you a warning." I mumbled before running back to the police car, not wanting to be near the kids again.

A 6 year old who knows a the rules and everything about the police, an 8 year old asking questions I didn't know, and grumpy man **(Gibbs)**.

I can't imagine what they are all like.

**READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**When I get a GOOD comment, the next one will be up!******

**Not one of my best, but it will do for now.**

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	16. Highlighter Trouble

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 4  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 3  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 2  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 1  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

Kate looked at her mother's desk, a highlighter rolled off the desk and fell to the ground.

Kate walked over to the highlighter and scrunched up her face when there was ink all over it, and her hand.

She sat the highlighter down on an empty space so it wouldn't make a mess on her mother's work papers.

Kate exited the room, going to look for her mom so that she could wash the ink off.

That changed when she walked into a dark room.

The ink on the highlighter showed up in a green color, only faintly.

Kate smiled and rushed back to her mom's study room and grabbed the highlighter.

She ran back to her room (The dark room) before drawing on herself, faint green showing up on her skin.

She looked at the highlighter drawings, they were everywhere, her arms, legs, face, even her toes and fingers.

She smiled wide before running down the steps to show her mom.

"Look Mommy!" Kate smiled, spinning around.

Jenny looked shocked before she put down Abby for a second and grabbed Kate.

"Very Cool! Now why don't be go up and take a bath?" Jenny asked, dragging Kate upstairs.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	17. 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 13  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 12  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

Nicky and Abby bounced up and down. It was New Years Eve.

"Zivaaa!" Nicky whined running over to her sister.

"Yes?"

"How much longerrr?" Nicky whined again.

Ziva sighed. Nicky had been asking that for the past 20 minutes.

" 5 minutes."

Nicky screamed and turned the channel before running upstairs.

* * *

"3.

2.

1.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The Gibbs children yelled.

Everyone smiled as they watched the big crystal ball drop.

"2011. I will have to get used to saying that." Abby smiled.

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	18. I Love You Daddy

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 7  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 6  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 4  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

Nicky grabbed Ziva by the arm and dragged her off the bus faster then normal.

"Look Iva! It's snowing!" Nicky sang before turning and running to the forest, most likely going to her favorite hiding spot.

Ziva knew it was somewhere in the woods, but where, she didn't know.

Tony rushed inside along with Kate for snow supplies, such as sleds, shovels, and a few sand supplies for Abby to try to build snow-castles with.

LATER

Jenny smiled. Her children surrounded her. She knew how to get out of this. No one was guarding her from behind.

She only needed to run.

"Mum. You aren't getting out of this one." A voice came behind her. It also surprised her.

Jenny span around, finding Nicky and Kate in front of her. Jimmy and Tony to the right. Abby and McGee to the left, and Ziva behind her.

Jenny sighed, before it was cut off.

Nicky and Kate had both hit her in the head with snowballs.

Jenny wobbled back a bit. She was dead.

Soon, about every child was throwing snowballs, each having a different aim.

It had turned into throwing snowballs at Jenny, to a full blow snowball fight.

For at-least an hour.

LATER

Jenny shivered. She was head to toe in snow. This had lasted an hour. Finally they had marked Kate, Nicky, and Ziva the winners and went inside.

Most of the snowballs had been aimed at Jenny, the rest at Tony.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Gibbs asked, watching as a puddle of melted snow formed around Jenny and the rest of the children's feet.

"Our children are sociopaths!" Jenny growled.

"Wha-" Gibbs started, but was cut off.

"Don't even ask!" Jenny growled as she headed up-stairs. A crystal line of melted snow followed her feet.

Everyone listened to the squeaking of wet boots and the slam of a wooden door.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but chuckled and looked at the kids.

"Should we apologize?" Abby asked.

"Nah. It may not seem like it, but your mother loves it."

"I know." Nicky smiled, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Hey idiot!" Nicky yelled as she bent back the plastic spoon.

Tony looked at Nicky and ducked.

Nicky let go of the end of the spoon and gasped when it hit Gibbs right between the eyes.

"I love you daddy."

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	19. My Day

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 14  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 13  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 12  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 11  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 10  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 9  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 8  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

"What did you guys do today?" Gibbs asked.

"I scored a basket in basketball." McGee smiled.

"I learned to spell Abby." Abby jumped up and down.

Kate, Ziva and Tony shrugged.

"In Science, My voice is a small bit scratchy but it still has the "I'm a innocent child!" Tone and cough drops fixes that, so! My friend Kayla decided she was going to bring a cough drop to school.

During our project she stuck it in my mouth and told me to keep it in my mouth. 3 minutes later I spit it out into my hand, 2 minutes later I put it back in and another minute later I walk over to the trashcan and spit it out. I come back and her exact words were "Of course. You spit it out."

I reply with "I like my voice! It's unique! Twice, whoever said I was normal?"

She replys "Haha, I know ur not."  
In Social Studies: "We played a game with buzzers. Answer the question correctly, get a point."

So, After Claire goes up (I am squished! Me, Cailin, Claire, Becky, Kayla, Megan and Gracie are like sisters) and I am sitting on a chair, Cailin next to me, and Becky is laughing her head off while sitting on us both.

"What is this?" ClickCLickClick. I look down. WHY ISN'T IT BUZZING? Blink. Dang it!

At Lunch: I refused to switch seats with a Claire so Gracie tried dumping water on me.

Cailin is about out of her seat, falling, and I am too, trying to get out of the seat and away from Gracie.

I forgot to grab tinis shoes 4 P.E. so I was running around in my cute penguin socks! RUNNING IN SOCKS ON SLIPERY FLOORS IS SO MUCH FUN! Until you get the the corner...I didn't fall! Our gym teacher probably thinks I'm a sociopath because the entire time I was laughing and sliding across the floor. So yes...Gym was awesome today.

So anyway, I didn't have an interesting day." Nicky muttered.

"I'm going to go do homework." Nicky said, getting up and grabbing her bag.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I disagree."

**I was going to do a fight, but I couldn't think of anything! So I decided to explain my day with made up peeps!**

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)  
**


	20. The Old Tireswing

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 20  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 19**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 18  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 17  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 16  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 15  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 14  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

Nicky laughed as she dragged her mom out of the house, their laughs echoed across the playground.

Jenny smiled and sat down on the tireswing, it was an old one, but that didn't matter.

"How's school going?" Nicky was on her last year of school, and she was as nervous as can be...if that is possible, even more.

"Great. Umm, The FBI said that when I graduate they would love to have me take courses there and maybe graduate in Human Behavior and be put in the BAU." Nicky smiled, awkwardly jumping a tiny bit.

"Nicky. Why are you wanting to do this?" Jenny sighed.

Nicky shook her head from side to side.

"I want to do this. A girl and guy came to the school today to talk to us. They are from the BAU. Maybe sometime if I graduate and get put on the BAU, I could invite them over. Umm, Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid."Nicky said, an awkward moment passed again.

Jenny tried to smile.

"What's wrong with NCIS? It isn't as dangerous as catching murderers and serial killers." Jenny asked, a hint of whining traced her voice.

"It's not as fun!" Nicky laughed and pushed the tire swing back and forth, each time getting higher.

"Nicole Shepard Gibbs!" Jenny yelled, seeing the rusty bar get closer and maybe if she stood up a bit, high enough to reach.

"Touch it!" Nicky yelled, running out of the yellow tire's way.

Jenny reached up high enough the touch the yellow bar. A few redish brown flakes fell to the ground.

"There we go!" Nicky laughed running up the the yellow tire and grabbing the chains. She twisted her wrist, making the tire spin.

Jenny gasped, only seeing blurs of near-by trees and a small pond where the koi fish swam under the lily-pads.

A perfect moment was captured by a camera that a little girl with black pig-tails took behind a willow tree.

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	21. Painting Tape

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 20  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 19**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 18  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 17  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 16  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 15  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 14  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

"What are you doing here?" Kate growled as her older brother entered the room with a stack of art papers.

"Helping out Katie." Was his simple reply. He smiled at her face. Anger.

Kate growled and grabbed a piece of tape and stuck it to her older brother's mouth, not wanting to wrap it around.

Her mom would kill her.

Tony ripped the tape off his mouth before spitting and fake-coughing.

Spit flew everywhere, in both girl's direction.

Nicky tried covering her face but ended up falling out of her seat.

"Gross!" Tony yelled, wiping his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt, only causing him to spit more.

Nicky pulled herself up from the floor, her hair was in a mess after the fall.

"Thanks." She growled before running off to help the teacher wash paint trays like every other kid.

"ANYTIME SIS!" Tony yelled after her, before his mouth was taped shut once again by Kate.

Tony glared at her, his mouth taped shut.

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	22. 5 Laps In Socks!

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 20  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: 19**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 18  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 17  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 16  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 15  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: 14  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

Nicky giggled as she took off her heeled boots. She was like her mother in so many ways.

She had on a pink sock and a green sock. Mismatched!

Kate walked in the doors and groaned as she realized she forgot her tennis shoes also.

Kate walked over to the bench and took her shoes off too.

"5 laps! GO!" The gym teacher yelled as he came through the doors.

Nicky laughed and grabbed Kate's hand as she took off running.

Nicky slid across the floor easily keeping her balance.

"Come on! It's fun! The gym teacher already thinks we are all crazy, We have nothing to loose!" Nicky yelled, speeding up.

Kate cough up pretty easily, sadly soon enough the five laps were up.

**SOOOOO not one of my best chapters, but this happened a while ago, so my memory is kinda foggy on it.**

**To: Meilea2010**

**I'm like, mental right now! But my point was thanks for reviewing and they should be getting faster as more things are happening in my life, and I can write about that!  
**

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	23. NewBorn

**I own nothing!**

**INFORMATION! (I MADE THEM SO YOUNG! LOL! Okay, They met in Kindergarden! THERE WAS NO SHANNON AND KELLY)**

**Jennifer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Mom/Mum/Mummy/Mommy/Jen/Jenny**

**Family: Mom**

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jethro/Gibbs/Dad/Daddy**

**Family: Dad**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tony/Tone/Idiot**

**Age: 5  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Zee-vah/Zee/Iva (E-va)  
**

**Age: -  
**

**Family: Adopted daughter, adopted when 6**

* * *

**Jim Palmer Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Jimmy**

**Age: 3  
**

**Family: Son**

* * *

**Caitlin Todd Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Kate/Katie/Kat**

**Age: 2  
**

**Family: Daughter**

* * *

**Timothy McGee Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Tim/Timmy/Gee/McGee**

**Age: 1  
**

**Family: son**

* * *

**Nicole Shepard Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Nicky/Nick**

**Age: 0  
**

**Family: daughter**

* * *

**Abigail Scuito Gibbs**

**Nicknames: Abby/Abbs/Abbygail**

**Age: -  
**

**Family: Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

"Can we go in yet daddy?" Kate asked.

Gibbs looked at the nurse, who nodded.

The children rushed into the room, eager to see their new sister.

"What's her name?" Jimmy asked.

"Nicole. I'm sure she'd end up being Nicky though."

Nicky yawned and opened her eyes.

"She's very quiet." Kate whispered.

Jenny laughed and nodded.

Nicky kicked her feet and undid and redid her fists a few times.

"Wow, She looks a lot like mom." Tony almost yelled.

Nicky tried glaring before she giggled.

McGee leaned forward to see.

"Whats her full name mommy?" Kate looked up.

"We are thinking Shepard or Anne." Gibbs cut in.

"I think it should be Nicole Anne Shepard-Gibbs." Kate smiled.

Jenny nodded and watched her children, a smile on her face.

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	24. Chicken Noodle Soup

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi! **

Jenny groaned. She had a terrible head-ache.

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_Take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

_We're the therapists pumping through your speakers_  
_Delivering just what you need_  
_We're well read and poised _  
_We're the best boys_  
_We're the chemists who've found the formula_  
_To make your heart swell and burst_  
_No matter what they say, don't believe a word_

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it_  
_I'll keep singing this lie _  
_I'll keep singing this lie _

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_Take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

_We're traveled like gypsies_  
_Only with worse luck and far less gold_  
_We're the kids you used to love_  
_But then we grew old_  
_We're the lifers here till the bitter end_  
_Condemned from the start_  
_Ashamed of the way _  
_The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts_

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie_  
_I'll keep singing this lie_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_  
_There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up_  
_And there's another around to help us bend your trust_  
_I've got a sunset in my veins_  
_And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay_

_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",_  
_I hope you sing along and you steal a line_  
_I need to keep you like this in my mind_  
_So give in or just give up _  
_[x2]_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_Take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

Rang through the house, loudly.

Ziva snatched her phone and laughed at the little text message from her friend.

Jenny put a pillow over her head to try to block every noise in her office.

The kids were off school because of the blizzard.

Nicky had handed McGee and Tony scripts on her play.

"IM THE TOUR GUIDE!" Tony yelled.

"NO! I AM!" McGee yelled back.

Tony hit McGee on the top of the head with the script and McGee did the same.

Kate was coloring silently but apparently she was going to color the ENTIRE page. And she was using loud markers.

Nicky dropped her glass of water, causing her to scream.

Abby started crying in her little crib in the corner of Jenny's office.

And Jimmy read loudly out of his book.

Nicky gathered everyone up while Jenny groaned and went to put Abby back to sleep.

They left the room and made it as far as the stairs before it took them a slower time.

Ziva helped Nicky down the stairs, as they were to far apart for and she was to little her to easily get down them.

Gibbs looked up from his desk to see his children making their way to the elevator. He ran after them and grabbed the elevator before it closed.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked and stepped into the elevator.

"Mommy has a head-ache, and we want to make it bwetter." Nicky explained and everyone else nodded.

Decker stepped into the elevator.

"I didn't know you had kids Boss."

"Yep! I Nicky. Dat Tone. Dere is Iva. Dere is Gee. N' Jimmy. Aldo, Kay, and Mommy is in her office with Abby." Nicky smiled.

Kate raised and eyebrow. "No, Well, Yeah, but she little, she cant say our names right. Shes Nicky. Thats Tony and Ziva. Jimmy and Tim, but he likes McGee better. I'm Kate, and mom is in the office with Abby." Kate explained.

"7?" Decker asked.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Whos you mom?" Decker asked the children.

"Shes the director. Her names wis Jwenny Swepard here. But her real name is Jwinifer Gwibbs." Nicky smiled before running off the elevator with her siblings, trying to find chicken noodle soup.

Gibbs followed them off, leaving a shocked Decker.

When the elevators closed, Decker smiled.

"The director and Boss, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come 7 babies in baby carriage." He laughed but stopped when the elevator stopped moving and the lights shut off. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

"I think she would like this." Tony pointed to a chicken noodle soup can.

They nodded.

* * *

Jenny leaned foward and grabbed her head.

Gibbs walked through the door with 6 children following him.

He put a bowl of soup on her desk and Ziva put orange juice next to it.

Nicky hugged her mother.

"Hope you feel better mommy."

* * *

**I make a lot of it up, look at Lauren Holly's Official Website and click kids if u want to know everything. And a couple didn't happen to her, every once in a while I will throw one in that is ! (I work hard on these, I'd like a little review!)**


	25. A to Z Cryptozoology

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

Kate ran through the house to find her sister.

"Nicky! Do you have a dry erase marker?" Of course, her sister was a drawing geek also.

Nicky looked up from her book, _A to Z Cryptozoology_, and pointed to her desk drawer. Ona was curled at her side, and her face was next to Nicky's leg.

The desk had 5 shelves, each one was filled with drawing supplies. She didnt blame her, Kate also have major drawing supplies. But her dry erase marker went dead.

Kate smiled and pulled out a pack of different color dry erase markers and headed to the bathroom.

One by one, Kate took out different color markers and draw on her bathroom mirror. She could easily erase it off. She drew things like her family, memories, a few doodles of Ona, their new dog.

Kate smiled and went down to show her mom.

Jenny gasped at the drawings on her mirror, not knowing it could easily erase off.

Tony and the rest of the kids came in the room to see what happened, and gasped n amazment of what their sister did.

Now, Every day their is new artwork on the mirrors, and everyday Jenny has to erase it, only to be replaced with a new masterpiece.

But then again.

She still loved her children.

**Yes, You can do this, and Ona is Aw-Nuh.**


	26. Ona,Lexi,Spencer, and Jasper

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

Jenny walked in through the door with a smile on her face, she had managed to get everyone every thing off their Christmas list. Nicky's was always the hardest to get, and she normally got drawing books, pencils, paint, and things like that. Every year a cat and a dog were the only things on her list and this Christmas is what she was going to get. She had a new boyfriend, and her dad was as strict as ever.

CHRISTMAS MORNING

Tony rushed down in his pajamas with Nicky following behind, her hair in a jumble mess of curls and waves and her green eyes were sleepy and she had a drawing book with her. Her siblings rushed past her before she outran them all as the doorbell rang. She squeaked and opened the door with a big smile.

Jenny laughed and snapped a photo of the two with her camera, Nicky being Nicky, made a funny face for the camera.

Her new boyfriend, Jasper, had brought a huge present along with him. Gibbs glared at the poor boy before turning around and sitting in his favorite seat. The children passed along gifts of their own to each other, and took the presents from under the tree an piled them in front of each other. Kate smiled and laughed, adding "Yours got here before mine."

The doorbell rang again and Kate got up and returned with Spencer, her new boyfriend. Gibbs didnt have to worry about not liking him, Tony did it for him. Always being the protective older brother. That could always make Kate smile.

Nicky opened Jasper's gift and squealed as a tiny little tabby cat with dark orange stripes and a lighter orange color jumped out. "She's so cute!" Nicky smiled. "What are you going to name her?" Jasper asked. "Lexi!"

Kate smiled at the happy couple before looking at her own gifts. She had her own delight of opening up new sketch books, and paints. One thing Kate loved more than airplanes, was art.

A small little puppy peeked out behind Jenny and ran over to Nicky, on it's collar, it had a note attached. _For Nicky, Merry Christmas, Love, Mom and Dad_ Nicky laughed as the Golden Retriever puppy licked Jasper. Abby laughed before Tony and her both jumped up in their own joy. Tony had gotten an X-Box, while Abby had gotten a Royal plum purple camera, just like her older sister, Nicky, who had just opened a blood cherry red one.

McGee smiled as her opened his present to a new laptop. He was speechless, and Jasper opened a new guitar. Jimmy had opened his present up to book about bones and things most doctors would want to know. Ziva opened her first present from Tony, it had little smiling Santas on it. It was something you would find at Halloween. It was a fake knife with fake blood trapped inside. Ziva laughed and hit Tony on the head with it when he asked who's blood was in it, and weather or not they needed to take her to jail for murder.

By the end of the day, the family, including Spencer and Jasper, was watching _The Grinch That Stole Christmas_. It was a great family moment. Kate had sketched her Family, including Jasper, Spencer, and Ducky.

Jenny and Gibbs sat on the couch and Abby between them. Jasper and Nicky sat on the floor with Lexi and Ona (The Golden Retriever) in between them. Spencer, Ziva, Kate,and Tony sat in front of the TV. Tony sat in between Spencer and Kate, and Ziva sat beside Kate.

Jimmy sat with McGee reading his new book by the Christmas tree.

They were really a family, and each one loved each other.

**Ona is Aw-Nuh.**


	27. Little Moments To Live For

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

It was a quiet day, Nicky and Jasper had gone on a date to the movies, they left with Nicky teasing him about looking, sounding, and having the same first and last name as Jasper in the movie Eclipse. Which was the movie they were going to see. After the movies they were going out to dinner.

Kate was at Spencer's, and they were going to go see his mom. Ziva and Tony were going on a bonding day, and Jimmy was visiting his Uncle Ducky. Also, McGee had gone to go help out with one of his friends computer problems.

Abby sat with her head in her hands, bored out of her mind. Lexi and Ona were in Nicky's room. Abby decided to get her Rubix Cube, but it was one where you pressed different buttons, and tried to press the one that lite up in a certain amount of time.

Her record was 55, and she wanted to get higher, or get un bored. She wasnt really sure.

Jenny came in the room and sat beside her daughter, wondering what she was doing.

Abby smiled and heard her new score 64. She passed the little cube to her mother, and had her try. Jenny focused on the tiny cube, and got her new high score of 22.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and playing simple games.

Just small little mother daughter moments made them smile.

Small little moments is what they lived for.

**Hey guys, would anyone read A Day In Cryptozoology? Its Nicky and Jasper's story, and more beyond, and their lives.  
**


	28. Rooms

**Mentioned in the next chapter are the rooms everyone gets.**

**Im about to post that chapter (:D) and post the rooms on DA. **

**The link to my DA profile should be on my profile (That sounded weird)**

**If It doesnt show up, Im Em~Reid on DeviantArt :D  
**


	29. Super Glue ,Thank you ladybugsmomma,

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

Abby squeaked in fear and stood up straight in her bed. Her parents finally moved all the other kids out to their own rooms when they turned 8, and since Abby was the youngest, she got her bedroom at a younger age. Footsteps ran up the stairs again, causing Abby to squeak again. Her hand twitched towards her dresser, where a huge tube of super sticky glue was hidden. She shook her head, remembering what happened to McGee last time she tried that.

Abby promised herself she would try to warn anyone coming in the room about the stick glue covering her floor. She reached for her drawer and started getting to work. Soon, the sticky glue covered her entire floor.

7AM

Abby squeaked again when footsteps kicked at the floor. A minute later She heard the creak of her door and a loud thump.

* * *

McGee lazily got up from his bed and walked down the hall. Abby was doing something in her room, and it woke him up. He turned on the light to find a scared looking Abby and Tony laying on the floor, unable to get up, or talk. "What were the footsteps?" Abby squeaked, ignoring her brother who was currently yelling into the floor. "Those weren't footsteps, Jimmy fell down the stairs again."McGee explained, looking back to see Jimmy holding the water he went down there for up to his arm.

Nicky slammed the door and glared at Jimmy before yelling at him for waking her up. "HMMMPH!" Tony attempted to yell, but his face was glued down to the floor. Nicky stopped and laughed. "Your going to be stuck here for 10 hours! Mom and dad don't get back till 5!"


	30. The Cootie Bug

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

Tony laughed at something someone said on the phone. Abby peeked through his door before opening it. Tony whispered that he had to go before flipping his phone shut. "Yes little sister?" Tony asked.

Abby glared and sat down on his bed. "Enough talk. Stop being near those poor girls!" Abby seriously demanded, feeling somewhat sorry for the girls. "Why?"

Abby jumped up and looked at him like he was nuts. "Why! Because your a _guy!_ And guys have cootie bugs!" Tony laughed at her outburst. "I thought girls had cooties." Abby shook her head, and her piggy tails went flying. "Nonsense, Cooties are germs, and everyone has germs. These are cootie BUGS Tony."

Tony laughed again before getting up and turning his sister around. "Why dont you go tell dad that." Tony laughed, watching his little sister run out of the room.

**Sorry any readers that are guys, but this IS what we girls talk about you in Kindergarten, just like you talk about us having cooties!**


	31. Labels

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

Kate picked up the new hairdryer she had gotten and went to plug it in. The shiny sticky caught her eye. She quickly read it before laughing.

"Do not use while sleeping."

_Can you even do that?_ She thought while laughing to herself.

* * *

Tony had just gotten a new rubber band shooter and was excited to use it. He got distracted by a shiny label on the front. It was so stupid, he couldn't help but laugh. "Caution: Shoots rubber bands."

_Duh._

_

* * *

_Nicky rolled her eyes and picked up the TV remote. She was watching an episode of NIS (A/N :D) and they added a new character in season eight, and she disliked that character very much. She was mentioned in this episode, so she needed to turn it off. She grabbed the remote and looked at the label, which was kinda weird looked.

_"_Not dishwasher safe"

_Why would I put it in the dishwasher? And Duh!  
_

_

* * *

_McGee grabbed his Halloween costume. This year he was going as superman. Abby was again going as a vampire, and Nicky was the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. He opened up the tag to find out the price.

Inside was printed "This costume doesn't enable you to fly."

_Weird..._

_

* * *

_Jimmy looked at the instructions on the back of the cat food box to see if he was supposed to put in a certain amount. 

"Open cat food. Put In bowl. Let cat eat."

_I know!_

_

* * *

_**Of course Abby and Ziva are smart...they dont read labels. Lol. I stayed up until 1 in the morning writing this, Can I have a review?**_  
_


	32. Ancient Labyrinth

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

* * *

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

Tony hung up the phone and just stared at it for a few moments before throwing it across the room. A bang shot through the room and the door slammed shut. Nicky opened her door and laughed with a bright smile, before it quickly faded as seeing her brother in an upset mood.

"I have to go Jasper, tell Rose I said hi." Nicky mumbled before sticking her phone in her pocket and following her brother. She wasn't always thankful that she was sly, because it could get her ignored, but for once she was thankful. Sure, she teased her brother, and he teased her back. But she still loved him, and she would die to save his life, just like any other person in the family.

Tony slammed the front door and Jenny peeked around the corner. "What's going on?" She asked, worried. Tony usually didn't get upset, and if he did, he usually didn't act like this. Nicky sighed before turning her head and grabbing a jacket. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. I'll be back." She said, focused on where his car was going. Nicky was...complicated. She went through a billion math problems in a few seconds to figure out what 1+1 is, and it took her away.

Nicky left her mom in a fury of confusion and worry. She clutched the jacket around her and thought about where Tony would go. Finally it stroke her like a bolt of lightning. Tony had done this same stunt not long ago when Kate and him had an argument, and she took it to far. Nicky darted through the dark streets. It was pouring rain outside, and freezing at midnight. She ran around the corner and stopped, finding her destination.

It was a spot Tony, Abby, and her made up about 5 years ago. They had gone out for a walk together, and found this a truly beautiful spot to hide and get away. She went here when she was upset to, but her hiding spot was about a block from there. "Tony!" She called before she heard a muffled "Go Away."

Nicky gasped and turned to find Tony sitting at the base of a tree, his head in his hands. She could promise herself, if he lifted his head up, all it would be is pain. "What happened?" Nicky asked, taking a seat next to him. Tony stayed silent for a few moments, just watching the rain. He sighed and looked at her. "How would you feel if Jasper left?" Tony asked.

"Terrible, Horrible, depressed, worried that dad would kill him..." Nicky answered honestly. "That's how I feel now. She left. Joanna left." Tony told her, a tear ran down his face, noticeable under the trees. It seemed as if the rain escaped the tight hold the trees had, and fell right down onto his face. She had never seen Tony cry, and she hated the idea of anyone crying, especially her big brother.

Nicky hugged her brother. "It's okay, we are all going to be here for you, but you might not want to go to dad about this, because I think he might murder the girl by "accident." Tony cracked a smile at his sisters joke, but it didn't reach his eyes the slightest.

\He knew his dad wouldn't really kill anyone, but his dad looked out for everyone, and loved his family. You could easily trust Gibbs, and he wasn't as he seemed. He had a heart, and it beat for others, and his family.

Tony smiled at his little sister, sometimes, she wasn't so bad. And she had these times to, the worst, when Jasper got into a fight at school, and had to go to the hospitable. He was unconscious for 5 days, and loosing one less bubbly person in the family took everyone down. She was almost always in tears and Tony had been there for her. Through every minute he could.

Tony stood up, his pain wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was still there. It still hurt. He held his hand out and helped his little sister up. "Come on sis, I'll drive you to Jasper's. I heard one of his sisters were having a picture day tomorrow, and wanted you to be there." Tony smiled at the squeal of his sister.

"Your the best brother ever, you know?" Nicky smiled. Tony rolled his eyes. "I better be, cuz ya know, I'm awesome." He teased. Nicky laughed and began running to the car. "No fair!" Tony yelled, catching up to his sister, before the race began, and the pain disappeared.

* * *

Tony watched his little sister smile as she saw Alice's bright smile through the window. Emmett tromped outside and waved, ignoring his parents asking him not to.

"Thank you. Remember. I am always there for you Tony. Never forget that." Nicky smiled at him before hopping out of the car and running to the house, hoping to find protection from the heavy rain. Jasper had already met her halfway down the sidewalk, and twirled her around in the rain. He could hear his sister's laugh from the car, and see the bright smile on her face.

It made him smile, to see that everything was going to be okay, and that knowing he was going to be Jasper someday. And knowing he could get through anything. Knowing his family was always there for him, and he was always there for them. Tony smiled brighter. Maybe having a family like his was one of the greatest things he could imagine. Those where his thoughts till he pulled up in the driveway.

Jenny rushed outside and hugged her son, finding out quickly that if Tony left like that, it wasn't going to be good. Something happened. Abby laughed and walked outside. "Look Tony! It's raining!" She smiled. Tony laughed at his sister, the most bubbly person on Earth, maybe even the universe. That night was turning for a nightmare, to a great miracle.

That night, he decided he belonged with his family, and nothing could bring them all down, besides them themselves. Nothing was stronger. They could find their way out of the ancient labyrinth if they needed to because they were strong, not letting anything pull them down.

**Over a thousand words! I got this idea a while ago when I was watching the one episode where Tony gets upset because of a girl.**


	33. Poll, Now up! Vote!

**Guys, if you like Alec/OC then I hope you will read Quite New by Mrs. Marcus Volturi. Its really cute, and I'll write two chapters tomorrow, or the day after (Depending on how much math homework I have) if you review to her story (:**

**This will only be up for a little bit, but go to my profile and vote for What to write about next. And the most voted story will be out first, the the second most. And so on (: Every week on Monday there should be a new one, be sure to vote (:**

**P.S. Sorry if u thought it was a chapter, the other one got deleted.  
**

**-ToTaL aCtReSs  
**


	34. A Billion Years

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**I own nothing!**

**Jennifer Gibbs-Mother**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Father**

**Anthony "Tony" James Gibbs-Son**

**Ziva 'David' Gibbs-Adopted Daughter**

**Jim "Jimmy" Palmer Gibbs-Son**

**Caitlin "Kate" Jennifer Gibbs-Daughter**

**Timothy "Tim" McGee Gibbs-Son**

**Nicole "Nicky" Anne Gibbs-Daughter**

**Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Gibbs-Daughter**

**Jasper Whitlock Cullen**

**Spencer "Spence" Reid**

* * *

**Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi**

**You guys voted, and the lead today its a Jenny and Ziva Moment! (Woo!) Be sure to vote, because every idea I vote on, I'll write next week (:)**

**And you guys didn't review to that story, so only 1 this week, sorry :( You still have the chance to get 2+ next week**

Ziva watched her "Family" run around and play in the pool. She had been here for what seemed like forever, and she felt like a stranger to the family today, but she had never before. Like she would never be apart of their family. She looked around and saw Tony trying to show Abby new tricks, and getting 3/5 perfectly. Jasper and Nicky were throwing a coin in the water, and seeing who could dive and find it first. Kate and Spencer were sitting with McGee, just talking about whatever. And Jimmy was sitting in the shallow end doing homework.

She had watched Nicky and Jasper meet, Heck, she was the one to put the two shy kids together. And She watched Tony bark and glare when Spencer came along. Jenny caught Ziva sitting alone by the pool.

"Something wrong?" Ziva looked behind her to see her "Mom" standing behind her. Ziva nodded no, and watched as Nicky grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him under a fountain, where you could watch everything, but still be dry. "You know your a part of this family right?" Jenny asked quietly as she sat down. "What do I do for you guys?" Ziva asked, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, Your one of Tony's best friends, Nicky and Abby love being around you, McGee and Jimmy love having you as a sister, and you and Kate go to the movies every month. Plus, You play volleyball with Nicky, you give Kate ideas on what to draw, you show McGee new websites, and quiz Jimmy on his medical things, and find new jokes with Tony." Ziva looked up,trying to believe everything. Trying to believe this was real.

Jenny pointed at the family. "Your part of this family." Jenny pulled Ziva in for a hug, and added more facts. Ziva, Ziva was truly part of the family. Even if it took them a billion years to prove it to her.


	35. Bubble Gum and Coupons

**A/N Please Read!**

**Please read and review to Mrs Marcus Volturi's Stories, and Please read "Quite New" Written By Mrs Marcus Volturi, Ideas from the both of us (:**

**Together on Earth**

**Picture Perfect**

**In Eyes**

**Bubble Gum and Coupons  
**

**Hidden Away In Easter**

**VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE!**

**There is a new poll and only 1 person has voted. There's a new poll everyday on Monday, what u don't vote on, doesn't get wrote! So vote soon! More votes on something, the longer!  
**

* * *

**Bubble Gum and Coupons  
**

"Easter egg hunts! I wanna see the Easter Bunny!" Abby sang, carrying a large black bucket, with brown bunnies on the side. Nicky rolled her eyes, not liking Easter as much as most children. "Why don't you like Easter?" Abby stopped and asked. "I love Easter, very much so. I just dont like Easter Egg public hunts." Nicky told Abby, while sitting down on the couch and watching _Criminal Minds. _"Well, Why not?"

"Its fun to run around and grab eggs, but its just coupons and bubble gum. But I love being able to run and grab colorful eggs, and some candy is really new, like the skittles and M&Ms you got yesterday. I love seeing the Easter Bunny too." Abby nodded, excited. "You just say that cause you dont like pink bubble gum."

"So." Nicky laughed and nodded with her. They were leaving soon, and really had to hurry.

**Sorry, Its a suckish Abby/Nicky moment and I have to hurry. I'll write more, but ya gotta review and submit** **a vote!**


End file.
